Keep your Enemies Closer
by R5 TOP
Summary: Amy Michael started out as a high school outcast at West Carleton secondary school. Even though it seems like life can only get worse a sudden twist of events cause it to take a urn for the better.
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Amy

I was running down the hall of the school 5 minutes late for class on the first day of the semester. I was panicking because I hear the teacher I have for home room is a total bitch. I ran into class and just like I predicted he started yelling at me. I stood there awkwardly while she yelled at me and I could hear quiet laughter. I looked over to see who it was. It was my crush, Rydel Mary Lynch. I know you are probably thinking something along the lines of "oh my god! She's gay?" If are thinking that then yes you are right. I am in love with Rydel Mary Lynch. I don't exactly understand why though because we are complete opposites, she's the most popular girl in school,and I'm that geeky nerd that nobody talks to. Anyways I looked over and Rydel was laughing at me. After I was done being yelled at I went and sat in the only empty seat in the room.

P.o.v Rydel

I was sitting in class talking to my friends when all of a sudden this girl came bursting through the door and the teacher started yelling at her. I couldn't stop myself from giggling because I always find it kind of funny when the teacher yells at someone considering it's like never me being yelled at. Eventually the teacher stopped yelling at her and she sat down in the only empty seat in the room. After she sat down the teacher started going on about this week long assignment that will be done in partners. After the teacher explained what we will be doing the project on he told us who our partners will be "Morgan and Brandon, colt and Stevie, Nikki and maya, Amy and Rydel." That is when I just stopped listening because I was too mad at the teacher right now. After the teacher told us who our partners were we had to begin brainstorming ideas for the project.

P.o.v Amy

I wasn't exactly thrilled with the pair choices but then again I was kind of happy about it. I know it seems confusing but I mean I love her because she is gorgeous and perfect for the most part. But I also don't exactly want to do this project with her because I know she is going to be rude to me the whole time and barely let me do any of it. We then found each other and began to brainstorm ideas for this project. At first I was listening to what she was saying but then I kinda zoned out because of how mesmerized by her I was. Thank god I wasn't zoned out for that long because that could have ended completely awkwardly if she had noticed that I was staring at her. Anyways the kind of project that this is, is a theatre type project so you would choose whether you were going to dance or act and I would imagine that we would be dancing because I have heard from people that Rydel is a really good dancer. Anyways we picked a song and She began to show me some moves that she had learned at the Rage while she was there. I was getting better and better at the moves as I went, well I would assume anyways because Rydel wasn't getting mad and yelling at me nearly as much anymore. Thank god. After home room I went to my locker to meet up with my only friend, Rose Sebastian. I got to my locker and rose was there already. I walked up and before she even got the chance to say anything I said "well Rydel and I are partners for a week long drama project" I said with slightly mixed emotions. "Is that good or bad?" She asked, considering she is the only person that knows I'm bisexual other than my mother. "Well it's kinda both" I began. "How is it both?" She asked now confused. "Well it's bad because I'm pretty sure she hates me and it's good because even though she probably hates me I love her."

P.o.v Rose

I met Amy at her locker after home room. Before I even got the chance to talk she said "well Rydel and I are partners for a week long drama project" I looked at her kind of confused. "Is that good or bad?" I asked confused. "Well it's kind of both" she said which made me even more confused. "How is it both?" I asked really really confused at this point. Well it's bad because I'm pretty sure she hates me and it's good because even though she probably hates me I love her." I thought it was both cute and odd. I thought it was cute because you have to admit it's always cute when your best friend is in love, and I find it odd because I don't understand how Amy loves Rydel when Rydel hates her. After we talked about that for ten minutes the warning bell went and I headed off to my second period class which was tech. I got to tech right before the bell went off and I sat down in my seat. The class was going by really really slowly because I had no friends in this class with me which is really disappointing. To top it off my crush Joseph isn't in any of my classes this semester. I met him last semester in music class. He is just the sweetest guy ever and to top it off he is pretty attractive, but best of all he's British. After tech I met Amy in the foyer for lunch and Joseph even came to talk to us which made me really happy. After lunch my last two classes flew by for some odd reason.

P.o.v Amy

I was on my way to foods class when all of a sudden Rydel stopped me. "You should probably come over to my house after school so we can practice the dance routine for Friday." When she said Friday I was instantly reminded that it was only Monday. After she walked away I noticed she was also headed to the foods room 'great! Just great!' I said to myself sarcastically while walking into foods. surprisingly foods went by really fast. It was odd though because Rydel wasn't mean to me at all. After foods I headed to the parking lot of the school and found Her. Before I walked up to Rydel I pulled out my phone and texted Rose telling her I was going to Rydel's and to wish me good luck. With that I got into Rydel's car and we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.v Rydel

I walked up to my car and amy wasn't there yet. guess i should at least wait a few minutes before getting angry at her. A good minute or two amy walked out into the parking lot. i guess she must have checked her phone or texted someone because she stopped and pulled her phone out some reason. after she put her phone away she continued to walk towards my car. As soon as she got in the car i took off right away because i didn't exactly want to be seen with her in my car. i obviously didn't want to be seen with her in my car because it would be totally embarrassing and it would like totally ruin my popularity considering she is the geeky nerd of the school. we pulled up to my house and when we walked inside i was greeted by my brothers and my parents. "hey guys!" i said. "hey" they all responded. "whose this lovely young lady?" my mother asked. "oh right this is amy, shes in my drama class." i replied to my mother. "oh what a lovely name" she said. "amy these are my brothers, riker, rocky, ross, and ryland, and these are my parents, stormie and mark.

p.o.v Amy

after rydel introduced me to her family i looked at them shyly and said "hi" after we all got acquainted rydel and i went downstairs so we could practice the dance that we would be presenting to our class on friday. after a while of doing the dance over and over and over again i had it near perfect which is good because that is when both rydel and i heard people coming downstairs "so what are you two up to?" Riker asked. "we are practicing a dance routine for drama on friday!" Rydel said semi annoyed with her brother. "can we watch?" Ross and Ryland asked in unison. i quickly glanced over at rydel and she gave me an approving nod. "sure!" i said happily. We then got in position to start the dance routine and then the song began to play. We danced through the song as if the boys weren't even there, and if i wasnt mistaken i noticed a look in Rydel's eyes. it wasnt just a look though. it was a lovestruck look in her eyes that i saw. i figured i was probably so i just shrugged it off. After i came back to reality i moticed the boys were clapping for us. "that was great!" Ryland said in a tone that showed he was clearly trying to flirt with me. dont get me wrong, im completely flattered but what none of them know is that i have a thing for Rydel, and i intend to keep it that way for a while.

p.o.v Rydel

my mom came downstairs while the boys were complimenting us on our dance routine when all of a sudden mom came downstairs "whats everyone doing down here?" she asked me. "we were practicing our dance routine for drama and then the boys came down and asked us if they could watch so i decided to not bother putting up a fight and we let them watch." i said in reply to my mother's question. "thats nice!" she began. "maybe if its ok with amy and her parents she could sleep over!" she suggested. "that sounds like an amazing idea!" i said, i could tell she was texting her mom or dad to ask if she could sleep over because right after my mom had said that idea and she had instantly pulled her phone out to text one of her parents to ask if she could sleep over and for some reason what i had said wasn't anywhere close to sarcasm. its weird because usually i would have made a really sarcastic comment to something like that but amy is actually such a nice person that i am completely done with being rude to her. in fact i actually really want to be friends with her. when we were dancing i swear i kinda felt my stomach tie itself in a knot which is odd i never get nervous dancing in front of people. then suddenly i remembered something. that feeling had only happened when i looked into Amy's eyes. 'no that cant be it' i thought to myself shrugging off the fact that i had thought for about two seconds that i was falling for Amy. i snapped back to reality and everyone was staring at me. i quickly shook it off and then they continued having their conversation.

p.o.v Ryland

Amy just finished telling us she could stay to sleep over. im so happy about it! as you can probably tell by now is that i have a thing for amy. i really hope we can play truth or dare and i could get like ross or rocky to dare her to kiss me. its kind of sad though because i feel as if she has feelings for someone else but i dont know who. i will hopefully figure it out soon. i walked up to Ross and asked him if we could go somewhere else to talk. we found a quiet room and then ross said "whats up?" i looked at him with a nervous look on my face "well... i really really like amy and i was wondering if we were to play truth or dare later that maybe you could like dare her to kiss me or come up with something like that." i said to my older brother. "yeah sure!" he said to me with a happy tone. with that i hugged him and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

p.o.v Rydel

i had joined in on the conversation everyone was having when all of a sudden i noticed that ross and ryland had wandered off. it seemed a little suspicious to me so i decided i would follow them so i could see what was going on. they went into an empty room and i followed close behind them and when ross closed the door i put my ear up against it so i could hear what they were talking about. i know its not good to eaves drop but this just seemed really suspicious to me for some odd reason. anyways, i had me ear up against the door and i heard ryland saying something about him having a crush on amy. its was kind of odd because right when i heard that i felt kind of upset but of course i didnt understand why so i just brushed it off. after they had finished their conversation i literally ran away so that they wouldnt catch me eaves dropping. i then ran to my room and the depression hit me from what i had heard. i dont even understand why i feel like this. its just all complete nonsense to me.

p.o.v Rose

i was sitting in my room on my laptop and all of a sudden my phone went off. i checked it and it was a text from amy saying "Omg rydels mom just asked me if i wanted to sleep over! what do i do! what do i say! help me!" clearly amy is having a slight panic attack right now. i then replied to her."idk text your mom and ask and if she says yes then stay and if not then go home! simple as that" i hit send and soon got a reply saying a simple "k thanks" after that. i went back to my laptop. i opened up facebook. when i logged on it said i had a message. usually when i get a fb message its usually from amy but she just texted me and shes busy right now so its obviously not from her. i opened up the message i con and it said i had a message from joseph that said "hey" i know it was just a simple one word message but i have a monster crush on him so i have every right to be fangirling right now. I replied saying "hey!" I quickly got a reply from him saying "we should totally hang out soon!" That was when I just totally lost it. With that I said yes and we decided where and when and stuff like that.

p.o.v Ross

Ryland had basically just asked me to find a way to get amy to kiss him, and then he just ran off. His truth or dare idea was a good one though. I walked up to where everyone was talking and said "hey guys let's play truth or dare" they all seemed to really like the idea so we went and sat in the living room so we could play truth or dare. We had all decided that I could go first. "Amy! Truth or dare?" I asked her. "Dare!" She replied. Awesome this is working out perfectly. "I dare you to kiss Ryland" I looked over and Ryland had a huge smirk on his face. To my surprise amy didn't look like she was fighting it too long because she got up, walked over to him and kissed him.

P.o.v Rydel

Ross had just dared amy to kiss Ryland. The next thing you know I looked over in their direction and they were kissing. It wasn't even a long kiss ,well at least that's what the others would say. To me watching that kiss felt like it lasted an eternity. 'I really wished that instead of my brother's lips on hers they were my lips on her's.' I thought to myself. 'Wait what?' I course being the idiot I am I shook it off. As we continued playing, one of my brother's would keep daring another one of my brother's to do something with Amy. It was just mostly that they would dare each other to kiss her. Either way I knew i was jealous of my brothers but I chose to think nothing of it.

P.o.v Amy

The only thing that got me through that kiss with Ryland was imagining it was Rydel. It may sound kind of odd but it's true. Right as Ryland was asking Rocky truth or dare that is when someone walked up to us. It's a guy that I don't know that I would assume they are really good friends with considering he just walked in like it was his own house. He said hello to everyone and when he saw me he said "and who is this lovely lady we have here?" The boy said clearly wanting me to answer considering he was looking at me when he said it. "hi im amy!" i said happily "well hello amy! im Ellington!" the boy said with a kind smile as he shook my hand. after a while i had noticed that there was some sort of bond between Rydel and Ellington that looks like more than friendship. i was obviously jealous but i managed to hide my jealousy as much as possible which was actually quite a bit. r a few more rounds of truth or dare we decided it was getting to a good time to make some food and put in a movie. the movie we decided to watch was p.s i love you. about half way through the movie i glanced over at Rydel, only to find that her and Ellington were cuddled up together. Thats when i couldnt take it any longer. i got up and i ran out of the room as fast as i could. it was my first time at their house so i just sat in a corner and cried in the hopes that no one would hear me.

p.o.v Ryland

i was watching the movie when all of a sudden i heard crying coming from somewhere i couldn't exactly tell from where but that didnt matter at the moment. the more important thing was who was it. i looked around where everyone was sitting and all of a sudden i noticed that amy was gone. got up and walked around and all of a sudden the sound of crying was getting louder (ha ha ha bad album name reference)i found amy on the floor in a corner with her face in her knees crying her eyes out. i walked up to her and sat down beside her. at first i didnt say anything. i just let her cry until she was ready to talk. luckly it didnt take nearly as long as i thought. when she started to calm down i asked he what was wrong. it took a good five minutes before she answered me but when she did she said "have you ever loved someone that you knew would never like you back and then saw them with someone else and wanted to just die?" she asked me on the verge of breaking down again. be completely honest at first i didnt know what to say at first because i honestly want expecting that. eventually i found the right words and we talked it through. was rambling through her tears so i only caught little bits of what she was saying and all of a sudden she said something that caught my attention. the words i had just heard her say were "I love Rydel" and everything she said after that was just nonsense and blubbering.


	4. Chapter 4

P.o.v Ryland

God! Now I know how she feels. There I was believing things that I had just assumed. I honestly didn't think amy was gay. Let alone for my only sister. I heard a muffled voice. All of a sudden I realized I was zoned out. I came back to reality and said "sorry can you say that again I just kinda zoned out. "I asked you if you were ok" she said. That's when I got kinda quiet "yeah I'm fine" I mumbled. She looked at me as if she knew just like that, that I was lying. I know she's only known me for a few hours but damn could she ever read me like a book. "I know you aren't fine" she said with a tone that showed she was well aware of the situation. "I know that you like me" she said. That hit me hard. I know exactly what's coming next which makes that hurt just that much more, not to mention she loves my sister. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked hoping the answer would be no. "Yeah it is" she replied. "See I know you like me and I feel really bad for having to say this because I know you will definitely feel the way I do but I only think of you as a friend. Nothing more and you are just going to have to accept that. I'm sorry" she said that looking really sad. As she finished what she was saying she got up and began to walk away. Before she could actually walk away though I grabbed her wrist and said "are you ok?" She walked back and sat back down next to me again. "Yeah..." She said choking up. "I know you're not" I said imitating earlier in our conversation.

P.o.v Amy

"I know you're not" he said clearly imitating a previous part in our conversation. "ok fine" I said breaking down and admitting the obvious. "Do you happen to know by chance if there is anything going on between Rydel and Ellington?" I asked hoping his answer would be no. "No there isn't" he began "Ellington is just known to be a total flirt" he added. I feel as if he's wrong but I just pray to god that he's right. After that we walked back to go finish the movie with the others. Thanks to Ryland I made it through the movie at least without breaking down again. It was kind of hard to keep myself from crying but somehow I managed. After the movie it was really late. It was so late that there was not much point in Ellington going home so he decided he was going to sleep over as well. 'Great! Just great!' The little voice in my head said sarcastically. The sleeping arrangements were almost the same as if Ellington and I weren't there. Ellington was in the spare bedroom, I stayed in Rydel's room, Ryland and Ross were in their room, and Riker and Rocky were in their room. Rydel and I actually stayed up a bit and talked and throughout the conversation it was kind of as if she was hinting towards something. I don't know what it is though.

P.o.v Rydel

After the movie e all said good night to each other and headed off into our separate rooms so we could finally go to sleep. even though everyone else had decided to go to sleep, Amy and i decided to stay up for a bit and talk. The topic in which we were talking about kind of made me think she was hinting something but i don't exactly know why. be completely honest im not exactly the brightest of the bunch so if there is actually something big and obvious that im not pulling from our topic of conversation then i guess its somewhat understandable. through the night we taslked about absolutely anything that came to our minds from animals, to why we think tomatoes should be considered a vegetable. All of a sudden were changing topics like crazy until one topic really caught my attention. she brought up the most typical and cliche topic talked about amongst teen girls, and that topic was attractive boys. at one point she asked me if i liked anyone. of course i said yes, and of course she just had to ask who. i know i have been denying it like crazy but i am in love with Amy Michael. "i don't know if im ready to tell you quite yet." i said nervously. of course her not knowing about my feelings for her she said "come on it cant be that embarrassing... is it Ellington?" looked at her like she was crazy. "no no oh god no we are just really good friends" i replied. well i guess if shes gonna be thinking that way i should kinda say something. "ok so if its not Ellington then who is it?" she asked eagerly. "well if you really want to know there is one thing you should know first."

P.o.v Amy

"well if you really want to know there is one thing you should know first." she began. i gave her an eager nod to tell her to continue. "im bisexual" she said with a worried look on her face clearly hoping i wouldn't judge her. "its nothing to be ashamed of." i began to tell her. "you just need to learn to embrace your difference" i continued. "awww thanks for understanding" she said while hugging me. "but do you mind me asking who you like?" i said. "shes this amazing girl i started talking to recently" she began. "shes sweet, kind, funny, and caring, and she has the nicest blue eyes..." i was listening to what Rydel was saying secretly thinking she was referring to me this whole time when all of a sudden i felt her lips crush up against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

p.o.v Rydel

i was describing why i loved amy without actually using her name so she wouldnt know it was her i was talking about. all of a sudden my eyes slowly trailed their way from her beautiful eyes to her amazing lips. the next thing you know there was absolutely no stopping me. thats when i risked it all. i kissed Amy. when i pulled away i stood there worried i would be rejected considering she looks shocked. Right when i thought she was going to say something mean and reject me kissed me back. this time it was a more passionate kiss. i guess we both kinda telepathically agreed to not let it get any further at the moment because we both pulled away at the same time. we were both breathless. "so what exactly does this make us?" i asked.

p.o.v Amy

"what exactly does that make us?" she asked semi awkwardly. "I don't know" I began. "I want to be with you but I don't want anyone to know and I think it would be best for the both of us that we stay on the down low for a while and I also think it will benefit our relationship" I said "I couldn't agree more" she replied as she leaned in for another kiss. I leaned in too and the second our lips touched I felt sparks fly through my entire body. We then pulled away and I said "I'm so happy to finally be yours." with that we realized it was really late and besides we have school in the morning. we got in our pyjamas and we both fell asleep. t being the first time in a long time that i fell asleep genuinely happy.

p.o.v Rose

i woke up the next morning wondering how Amy's sleepover with Rydel went. i quickly did my morning routine so that i would have some time to relax before having to catch the bus. when i finally got the chance to sit and relax i pulled out my phone and texted Amy. "how was the sleep over" replied a little slower than usual. i dont know if thats good or bad. " it was... interesting" she said. shortly after i got another text from her that said "kind of a long story, ill tell you at school" after I read that text so many possibilities soared through my head, both good and bad ones. Finally I got to school and went to my locker and got my things for my first class. After I got my things from my locker I went to mine and Amy's meeting place which is her locker. When Amy got to school she came up to me and before she could say anything I said "you have a lot of explaining to do!" she looked at me as if to say 'I know! I know!' she opened her locker and quickly grabbed her things. After she grabbed her things she turned around and said "you have to promise to not say anything about this to anyone." I looked at her a bit confused "who would I even tell?" I asked sarcastically. That's when I remembered something. "wait... Before you continue. Guess what?" I said hoping she won't get mad at me for interrupting her from telling me about her "interesting" sleep over at Rydel's house. "what!" she replied sounding surprisingly excited as apposed to irritated. "Joseph asked if I want to hang out!" I practically screamed from excitement. "oh my god that's amazing!" she said sounding really excited for me.

P.o.v Amy

"oh my god that's amazing!" I said feeling really really excited for my best friend. "anyways back to what I was saying" I began. She then nodded to allow me to go on. "ok so you know how Rydel is usually a total bitch to me most of the time?" she nodded telling me she's aware that it used to happen. "well when I was at her house, her and her family were all so nice to me, I got hit on by her youngest brother Ryland, and here's where it gets interesting. So I ended up telling ryland that I was bi and that I love Rydel. It came as a bit of a shock to him and he was kind of hurt by it but everyone knows that the truth can hurt sometimes. Anyways not my point. My point is that well anyways I guess I didn't even have to tell you the ryland thing. My point is, when we all went to our rooms to go to sleep rydel and I went to her room and we stayed up for a good hour and a half longer talking and then eventually it led to her kissing me, me kissing back and well... Now we are together." I basically rambled. "wait! Woah woah woah! Hold up!"she practically yelled. I stopped rambling. "so you mean to tell me that she kissed you first and you're together now?" she whisper screamed in shock. "yeah!" I replied. "score!" she replied and then the warning bell went so we would head to our first class. Thank god my home room is drama!

P.o.v Rydel

I walked into drama when all of a sudden I saw Amy. The first thing I wanted to do was go up to her and hug her and kiss her but I couldn't. Obviously because we are not public yet. The class went by really fast because I got just dance with the love of my life for the whole period. After drama was over I left to go to my next class. I headed off to science. Amy isn't in my science class but my friend Stevie from drama is. My science teacher is really nice and tends to let us choose our partners when we do a lab so that means Stevie and I can be partners most of the time. At first I was able to concentrate on my work like I always do but all of a sudden I just started zoning out and it got to the point where Stevie was bringing me back to reality like two times a minute at least. Eventually she just stopped trying to get work done and said "what is with you today! You are never like this" I looked at her really awkwardly and said " it's kind of a long story" she looked at me like I was crazy and didn't trust her which is not true. I trust her, I mean she's one of my best friends. And I bet you are wondering why I haven't told her yet. I haven't told her because Amy and I had agreed to keep this to ourselves and also I haven't had time to tell Stevie considering it literally all just kinda happened last night. Anyways I bet Amy has told at least one person so that gives me every right to do the same.

P.o.v Stevie

today in science we are doing a lab and our teacher usually lets us pick our partners so Rydel and i tend to be partners any chance we get. we began the lab and all of a sudden she kept zoning out. eventually i just got plain annoyed with constantly bringing her back to reality to the extent that i actually stopped trying to get work done and i said "what is with you today! You are never like this. she then looked at me and awkwardly said "its kind of a long story." i looked at her ads if the show that i thought she didn't trust me, and then said "i have time" with that she groaned and gave me the 'are you serious?' look one right after the other. "ok fine!" she said. " well u know how i always used to be kind of rude to amy?" she asked me "yeah?" i replied slightly confused considering i didn't have a single clue where she was going with this. "well anyways i know u already know that we were partnered up for drama" i looked at her still confused. "and your point is?" i asked. "i told you its a long story! im getting to it" i said. then continued my story. "ok well we went to my house yesterday to practise our dance routine and my mom offered for her to sleep over." she nodded for me to continue figuring that i wasnt done yet. "she had texted her mom asking if she could stay over and her mom said yes. after that we were talking about stuff and i happened to notice that ross and Ryland had snuck off to go talk about something else. i decided to follow them because it seemed kind of suspicious. they went into one of the little rooms in our basement and from what i heard ,Ryland had asked ross that if they play truth or dare to dare amy to kiss him. when i heard that i definitely felt hurt but of course me being the idiot that i am i ignored it. and throughout the game my brothers kept daring each other to kiss her..." i was literally taking in every single word that Rydel was saying when all of a sudden i decided to cut her off "so what you are telling me is that you are jealous of your brothers?" i asked finally feeling like i knew where this story was going. "thats part of it" she replied. "ok then continue; i said wanting to hear more. "ok so well they kept daring each other to kiss her and that feeling of hurt and jealousy came back and i don't even know why but i ignored it again. After that we decided to watch a movie. i was sitting with Ellington and i guess she thought we were into each other because she ran off crying. dont think she knew that anyone noticed but we all did. ryland told us that would talk to her. knew he had it under control but i wanted to see what was up anyways so i went and eves dropped again. after their long conversation i quickly ran back and sat next to Ellington before either Amy or Ryland knew i was eves dropping. when they came back we watched the rest of the movie and hen went to bed. as far as i know everyone else was asleep. Amy and i stayed up in my room and kept talking and eventually i told her that i didnt realize it until that moment that i was bisexual." my mind continued to soak up all of this new information. " and then the next thing you know i couldnt stop myself" she continued. "i kissed her and then before i even got the chance to apologize for what i did she kissed me back" she finished her incredibly long story, finally. "so are you two a thing?" i asked my rambling friend. "long story short yes we are together." i looked at her with that kind of durp face that you make when you see something really cute like a puppy or a baby. "awwwwwww thats sooooooo cute!" i said and then the bell rang for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

P.o.v Amy

Rose and I sat at our usual spot for lunch today which is by the window in the foyer. We were just talking about random things when all of a sudden Rydel and her friend Stevie walked up to us. "Hey babe!" She said to me wrapping me in a hug. Mean while Rose and Stevie were looking at us in awe because they must have thought that Rydel and I are cute together. We pulled away from the hug and Rydel introduced Rose and I to Stevie and then I introduced Rydel and Stevie to Rose. After we were all formally introduced for the first time we all had a really random conversation and got along great. After lunch we all headed to our third period classes. Mine being foods so Rydel followed me considering we had that class together.

P.o.v Rydel

When Amy and I got to foods we asked the teacher if we could sit next to each other for a while and surprisingly she was completely fine with it. Considering Amy and I got to sit next to each other the class went by really fast. Today in foods we took notes and then started watching the movie called supersize me. One thing I can definitely say about this movie is that it is absolutely disgusting. We had to stop part way through the movie because the bell rang after foods amy and I hugged while saying goodbye and headed our separate ways. I got to last period and sat down. The bell went and the teacher began the lesson. I didn't really pay attention to the lesson today because I couldn't stop thinking about Amy the whole time. Lucky for me no one really cared that I wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Last period went by really fast. The final bell rang and I grabbed my things so I could go home. I got to my car and started it up so I could get home as soon as possible so I could text amy.

P.o.v Amy

The school day just ended and I was headed on my way home when I realized I had no way of getting home. With that I texted Rydel. "Hey dells, have you left yet?" I quickly got a response saying "no why babe?" With that I texted her back saying "I just realized I don't have a ride home" with that she texted me back saying "how about you come with me to my house because we should probably practice for drama again anyways." I texted her back saying "ok! 3" i grabbed my stuff and headed out to Rydel's car where she was waiting for me. I got in the car and pecked her on the cheek. And with that we were on our way to Rydel's house. When we got to Rydel's house we went straight downstairs.

P.o.v Rose

Im so excited! Today is my... I guess you could say "date" with Joseph. Oh my god what to wear! "wow I am such a girl right now" I said to myself out loud. After about 20 minutes of freaking out I had settled on an outfit. The outfit I had chosen was a big plain grey sweater that when pulled down goes to about mid thigh with a pair of simple black leggings. I decided that with the outfit I would keep my makeup simple. As for make up I just put on a small amount of black mascara with neutral eyeshadow. After I was ready I had decided to watch tv while I waited for Joseph. Eventually Joseph arrived and we left my house to go downtown for a few hours. When we were downtown I guess you could call it an actual date because we ended up seeing a movie and then going to kiwi kraze. It was pretty amazing. At the end of the night Joseph brought me home and after he walked me to the door he kissed me. The best part other than him kissing me was that he said we should do it again. It was absolutely the best night ever. I wonder how Amy's night was going with Rydel. I know ur probs thinking 'how does she know that Amy and Rydel are hanging out right now?' Well I know because she texted me that she was there practicing for that drama thing they are doing.

P.o.v Rydel

Amy and I were practicing our dance routine that we would be presenting in drama on Friday after we had decided we both had it down we decided we would be done for the day. Right now it was 4:30 and Amy didn't have to be home until 6:00 which gave us lots of time to do whatever we wanted considering that we are the only two here. we decided we were going to watch a movie we decided to watch was dirty dancing. the thing about dirty dancing is that the name basically Describes What the movie consists of. because of this, this movie tends to be a bit of a turn on for me. Part way through the movie it came to a part that tends to really turn me on. I know it's kinda weird that it turns me on but some of the dance moves are pretty sexual and I can't help but get really turned on by it. I know it may be odd that I get turned on by it but some of the dance moves are really sexual and I can't help but get turned on by it. All of a sudden a particularly sexual scene of the movie came on the screen. As the scene went on I felt that it was getting more difficult to stop myself from to mention that the love of mg life is in the same room sitting next to me watching this. At one point to my surprise it actually happened to be really difficult to hold back a moan that I accidentally let a small one escape my lips.

P.o.v Amy

Rydel and I were watching dirty dancing and one scene came on that made me a bit horny. 'Apparently I'm not the only one here that's horny' I thought to myself as I heard a small moan escape Rydel's lips. With that I decided I would just ignore the movie and have a moment with Rydel, (if you know what I mean) I slowly began running my hand up and down her thigh. I could tell that she was enjoying it and that she wanted more. With that I straddled her and started grinding down. Both of our moans were getting louder to the extent that if someone were to walk in and come downstairs we probably wouldn't hear them. After that Rydel pushed me over so she was straddling me now and she began kissing and sucking at my neck leaving love bites all over it. We were both really enjoying it obviously. At this point we weren't paying attention to the movie at all. We were just... We you know... The next thing you know Rydel is slowly moving her lips from my neck to my lips with a trail of kisses. She kisses me passionately, breaks the kiss for a short second or two the get some air and then she smashes her lips back on mine but this time her tongue Is begging for entrance. I part my lips slightly allowing her tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues intertwined causing both of us to moan uncontrollably. After about 5 minutes of just making out we all of a sudden started grinding on each other really hard as well. We were literally in the kind of state were you've been kinda pretty much going at it for like an hour but don't really have the will to stop.

P.o.v Ryland

Today after school I had texted a good friend of mine asking if he wanted to go downtown for a couple hours so that's what we did. After we got bored we both decided to go back to our houses. I got in my mom's car because I don't have my own car considering I just got my G2 like two weeks ago. Anyways I got in the car and headed home. On the way home I did what the typical teenager who just recently got their G2 would do. I blasted music. The song I was listening to right now was pretty epic. It was the UKF DUB STEP TUTORIAL. That song is literally just pure awesomeness. My favourite part of it is when it says "and if you really want to scare the shit out of your viewers" and then there's this really sick bass drop. Anyways... After that song was over I pulled up to the house. I parked the car and got out. I walked into the house and got a snack because that's what teenagers do. They eat. I grabbed a quick little snack out of the fridge and ate it. After I finished eating I kinda thought I heard something from downstairs. The first time I heard it I just chose to ignore it but then I heard it again. This time I had a feeling that I wasn't just hearing things. As I got closer to the stairs that led to the basement I realized that what I was hearing was moans. I know I was only planning to just find out what the sound was but now my inner pervert is just like "let's go see what's going on down there anyways!" At this point I literally couldn't stop myself. I got downstairs and what I saw was kind of disturbing but I was totally turned on by it at the same time. I was trying so hard to get rid of my growing erection but that was next to impossible like honestly what straight guy actually even has the capability to stand there and witness a girl on girl make out session and not get a hard on. After a good minute or two of just watching them go at it I awkwardly cleared my throat. With that they both looked at me and all I could think to say was "what the fuck did I just see?"


	7. Chapter 7

P.o.v Rydel

I heard the clearing of someone's throat and that caused both Amy and I to stop what we were doing. We both looked up and saw who it was. It was Ryland. 'Shit!' I thought mentally cursing myself. "What the fuck did I just see?" He said in pure shock. At first none of us said anything and before I could reply he continued talking "I mean Amy is understandable but Rydel? I had no clue you were..." He trailed off awkwardly and I took that as a chance to talk. "To be completely honest with you Ryland..." I began. "I had no clue either but when Amy came over yesterday and slept over last night we stayed up and talked and that led to us kissing and then today she needed a ride from school so I just asked her if she just wanted to come here instead and I had realized we were home alone and then we watched dirty dancing and one thing led to another and now we are here..." I rambled. "Wow that's a lot to take in!" He said "please don't tell anyone" I quickly said before he even had the chance to think about telling anyone.

P.o.v Ryland

"Wow that's a lot to take in!" I said slightly shocked. the next thing you know. before i got a chance to say anything else she interrupted my thoughts. "Please dont tell anyone" she said so fast that it seemed like it wasn't even physically possible to say it fast enough. I most definitely wanted to tell someone but I know that I couldn't because I could hurt two of the most important girls in my life by doing so. "I promise I won't as long as Amy sets me up with one of her friends." I said hoping Amy would consider it since she's with my sister. I still find that a weird concept but I'm going to have to get used to it at some point. Anyways... "Deal!" Amy said sounding happy that their secret could stay a secret for a little while longer. After that I decided I would go upstairs so that Rydel and Amy could be alone again. I got upstairs again and everyone was home.

P.o.v Ellington

I'm not quite sure if any of you have figured this out yet (I know you probs haven't cause I haven't made it seem obvious yet at all but just you wait) but I'm gay. The lynch's don't know, they just assume that I'm weird as fuck but that's kind of about it at this point. my parents are the only people that know unless any of the lynch's figured it out and to be completely honest I'm surprised no one has actually asked me if I was. Anyways... At the moment I'm sitting at home alone bored out of my mind so I decided I would text Rocky to inform him I would be going over to his house. Our conversation went something along the lines of this

To: MOUNTAINS

I'm coming over to your house and you can't say no!

From: E-RAT

To: E-RAT

I forbid you from doing so!

From:MOUNTAINS

To: MOUNTAINS

YOU CANNOT FORBID THE QUEEN FROM DOING WHAT THE QUEEN WANTS! ONLY THE QUEEN HAS THE POWER TO FORBID A PEASANT FROM DOING SOMETHING IN WHICH THEY HAD PLANNED TO DO!

From: E-RAT

To: E-RAT

curse you and your incredibly epic comeback abilities!

From: MOUNTAINS

To: MOUNTAINS

ha ha I win! See u in 20

From: E-RAT

To: E-RAT

ha ha ok! See ya then

From: MOUNTAINS

Throughout that whole conversation with Rocky I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I know what you're thinking, and yes. I Ellington Lee Ratliff am in love with my best friend. Anyways... I was getting my stuff together so I could head off to the lynch's and then I headed on my way.

P.o.v Rocky

I just had probably the strangest conversation through text with Ellington but I couldn't stop this huge smile from creeping up on my face. So basically we were all n the kitchen talking but then there was me staring at my phone with a huge grin on my face. I swear it probably looks pretty suspicious. The reason it would be so suspicious is because I'm gay and I love Ellington but no one knows that I'm even gay. "What's got you so smiley?" Ryland asked me kinda suspiciously. "Nothing!" I replied hoping he would just forget about it. "Ok then" he replied in a tone that shows he clearly wasn't falling for it. All of a sudden I walked by the stairs and heard strange noises. I thought it was kinda odd so I headed on my way down stairs. Ryland noticed this and tried to stop me for some reason. I don't know why though. I got downstairs and headed over to the couch. When I got there I saw Rydel and Amy cuddling. 'What the fuck?' I thought to myself. They still hadn't realized I was there so I interrupted their moment. "What the hell is going on?" I asked with a kind of loud tone that seemed to cause everyone else to come downstairs including Ellington who right now is one of the only few people I want to see.

P.o.v Ross

I was talking to Ellington when all of a sudden I heard Rocky downstairs yelling. Ellington and I decided to check it out and when we got downstairs the first thing that we saw was Rocky yelling at Rydel and Amy who looked as if the had been cuddling... 'What the hell?' I thought to myself. Eventually Rocky calmed down and the girls began to explain everything down to what seemed like every last detail. Rydel even told us that when we were playing truth or dare and rocky, Ryland, Ellington, Riker and I kept daring eachother to kiss Amy that she felt very jealous and hurt having to watch that. And Amy brought up how she thought Rydel and Ellington were curled up like a couple and that she was very hurt by it. One thing that really caught my attention was how they mentioned that they stayed up and talked when the rest of us went to bed and that their conversation eventually led them to becoming a couple and so on.


	8. Chapter 8

P.o.v Amy

After we finished explaining everything to everyone I sort of looked around at everyone's faces to see if they approved of Rydel and I even after walking in on this situation. I knew Ryland wouldn't fully approve but I could tell that he sort of did for the most part. Other than that the only one who didn't exactly seem to approve was Rocky, I don't exactly understand why but I intend to find out why at some point or another, for now though I decided just to shrug it off. after we had everything sorted out everyone went on to doing their own thing. after everyone went back upstairs to do their own thing Rydel and i decided to watch a few episodes of cake boss before it was time for me to go home.

p.o.v Rose

i was lying on my bed with my laptop scrolling through tumblr while thinking about how awesome my date with joseph was when all of a sudden i got a facebook message. when i opened the message and saw who it was from i said "speak of the devil" in a quiet tone. the message was from joseph. i replied to him saying "whats up?" and then went back to tumblr quickly answered back so i opened the message and it said "i need to ask you something" after i read that multiple possibilities ran through my head, both good and bad. and then i noticed that there was a following message that said "i think i should probably ask you in person though" i kind of stared at my laptop screen for a bit while more and more possibilities, again both good and bad went through my head. after i snapped out of it i replied saying "ok name a time and place and ill be there" the next thing you know he replied by saying "how about in 20 minutes at the beach" after that i honestly didnt know whether it was good or bad but either way i was excited for some reason.

p.o.v Rydel

Amy and i just finished watching a few episodes of cake boss and we had agreed that if anyone was going to drive her home it would be me. with that we went upstairs and helped amy get her stuff together. after we finished getting amy's stuff together i grabbed the keys to my car. "im going to drop amy off at her house!" i yelled so my family would know that i had left and where i was. we headed out to my car and we were on our way. when we got in the car we blasted music the whole way to amy's house. the songs we blasted were ones like "eye of the tiger" by survivor "another one bites the dust" by queen "alive" by one direction and "falling for you" by hedley. when we pulled up into Amy's driveway turned down the music and shut my car off. we both got out of the car and i walked her to the door. when we got to the door i embraced her as if the second i let go i would never see her again. we partly pulled away from the hug but only enough that i could crush my lips against hers. seconds later we were interrupted.

p.o.v Amy

Rydel and i were standing at my front door hugging and all of a sudden she partly pulls away. i thought she was hesitantly trying to let go of me so that she could go back to her car and go home but i was wrong. instead she pulled me back in but this time she crashed her lips against mine. right as i started to deepen the kiss we got interrupted by my mom clearing her throat. after that had happened Rydel and i both let go of each other awkwardly.i thought my mother was going to like totally bitch me out but apparently i was wrong. After ur decently lengthed awkward silence my mother spoke paying no mind to what she had just witnessed. "well you must be Rydel, i have heard a lot about you!" when my mother said this it caused me to go red in the face. after the redness in my cheeks died down a little i said "mom theres something that i need to tell you, but you probably already know because of what you just saw." if you didnt already know i clearly havent told my mom about me being bisexual which explains why i thought she was going to totally bitch me out. she nodded for me to continue even though there was a 99% chance that she knows what im going to say. "i think at this point you already know but now rydel and i will tell you the whole story" i began. she nodded again telling me to continue. instead of me telling my side of the story first like we did with Rydel's family i decided to let her tell her side of the story first. she began telling her side of the story and how she realized she liked me. after she told her side of the story i began to tell mine. after i told my side of the story my mom took a few seconds to process everything we had just told her and she seemed really happy about it. with that i gave rydel one last peck on the lips and she headed on her way.

p.o.v Rose

I was getting ready to go to the beach. i decided that i would wear my bathing suit there just incase we happened to go swimming. after i finished getting ready to go to the beach i headed on my way. when i got to the beach i saw joseph. with that i walked over to him and asked him what he wanted to ask me. when i said this he didnt say anything, he just stepped to the side and that is when i noticed that he had wrtten something in the sand. read it in my head. i looked up and then he said what he had written in the sand "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me in a hopeful tone.


	9. Chapter 9

P.o.v Rose

I can't believe it! The love of my life wants me to be his girlfriend! "Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend" I said to Joseph and then we shared a long hug. We spent a while doing different things like playing in the sand, swimming, and all that fun stuff you can do on the beach. Eventually it got dark so we got our things and left. Joseph being the total gentleman that he is, walked me home. He walked me to the door, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " I had a great time" with that he turned around and started to walk away but then he turned around and walked back. When he got up to me he held my face in his hands and kissed me very passionately. With that I went in the house and he headed home.

*skip to Friday morning at school*

P.o.v Amy

I went to my locker to meet up with Rose. We had literally walked up to each other both with a look as if we really really wanted to say something to one another. I got up to Rose and in sync we said "guess what!" Me being a good friend let her talk first. "Last night Joseph told me he needed to ask me something in person so we met at the beach and when I got there he asked me to be his girlfriend!" She said excitedly. After that we freaked out together. Once we both calmed down I began to tell her the thing I was going to tell her. "Ok so you know how my mom doesn't know that I'm with Rydel or that I'm even bisexual" with that she nodded for me to go on. "Ok so well first of all, Rydel's entire family knows we are together now, and also when Rydel drove me home she walked me to the door and we kissed and my mom kinda sorta caught us" after I said this, Rose took a second to let everything I said sink in. "Wait..." She began. "So you are telling me that your mom and Rydel's entire family found out about you and her?!" She finished sounding really confused. "Well how did they react?" She asked me sounding kind of worried. "Well my mother was accepting and to be completely honest the only one who didn't seem to accept it was two of Rydel's brothers." I began "why didn't they?" Rose asked me sounding annoyed with my girlfriend's siblings. "Well I understand why Her youngest brother Ryland doesn't really accept us" I began. "And why doesn't he?" Rose asked me still sounding irritated about it. "Well before I told him he kinda sorta told me he had a thing for me" I said hoping that Rose wouldn't freak out on me. I had thought she was going to freak out but instead she said "I know I have a boyfriend but are any of them cute?" She asked me curiously. "Yeah I think you would actually really get along with Rydel's older brother Riker, I could ask Rydel if the three of us could hang out at her place tonight and maybe Stevie could join us too." Right after I said that the bell went and we headed off to our first classes.

*skip to the end of the day*

P.o.v Riker

There's a secret that I have been keeping from my family because I kind of figured it would just be easier to keep it from everyone as apposed to just Rydel. I bet you are wondering why Its mainly Rydel that I'm keeping this secret from. Well it's because the secret is that I really like her friend Stevie and I think it would be kind of weird because it always seems weird when you like your sibling's friend. I looked at the time and realized that Rydel would be getting home soon. After that I decided to make some popcorn and watch a movie. The movie I decided to watch was frozen because it's probably the best Disney movie ever. About 20 minutes into the movie I heard people coming through the door followed by Rydel walking into the room with Amy and a girl that I haven't met before. Before I could ask who it was Rydel introduced us to each other. She is so beautiful. Now I kind of feel as if I'm torn. All of a sudden after that thought ran through my head Stevie came through the door. GREAT JUST GREAT! I thought to myself. TWO INCREDIBLY ATTRACTIVE WOMEN IN MY PRESENCE WHICH I AM CURRENTLY TORN BETWEEN! My thoughts were soon interrupted by Stevie "hey Riker" she said. "Hey Stevie" I said trying my hardest not to sound awkward. After we all got settled Stevie randomly yells "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

P.o.v Stevie

I don't know if anyone has noticed yet but I am totally in love with Riker. Rydel knows and that's it. When I first told her she found it kind of weird but she seems to have gotten used to it. After we all got situated my body decided to have a little outburst of energy "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" I yelled quite loudly. Everyone seemed to agree with my outburst so we started to play truth or dare. "I'll start!" I said excitedly. Everyone seemed fine with me going first so with that I went. "Rose, truth or dare?" I asked her. "Dare" She said confidently. With that I sat and thought for a few seconds and thought of a question. After about five seconds of thinking I thought of a question. "I dare you to kiss the person you find most attractive!" I said seeming confident with the dare I had just said. After I said the dare Rose sat there kind of awkwardly "I can't do that!" She said nervously "why not?" I asked curiously. "With that tears welled in her eyes. "I just can't!" She said while getting up and walking away.

P.o.v Amy

Rose got up and walked away with tears in her eyes. I knew why she was crying but I didn't think it would actually be something she would cry over. If any of you are confused its because Rose and Joseph decided to keep their relationship on the down low and Rose told me this so I wouldn't go off telling anyone even though I wouldn't anyways considering she told me. I got up to follow Rose and in the process I couldn't help but notice that Riker intended on doing the same thing. I could tell based on the look in his eyes and how his body stiffened as if he was mentally stopping himself from getting up to follow Rose. I gave Riker a reassuring look that said 'it's ok she's fine I will handle this' with that he relaxed and I followed Rose out of the room. I found her sitting up against the wall with her knees up and her face buried in them. I heard quiet sobs. I knew she didn't want people to know about her relationship with Joseph but I didn't know it was this badly. I walked slowly up to Rose and sat down next to her and didn't say anything. I just decided to waits until she was ready to talk. After a good ten minutes of sobbing she finally spoke. "I'm a wreck" she said, and with that I knew she was mentally questioning why Joseph would even think about dating her. I know what your thinking and yes I just happen to know my best friend that well. "Rose, Joseph is very very lucky to have you and I know that he knows that" I say trying to comfort my best friend. With that she looks at me and says "that's not really even what I was worried about to be honest" she said making me slightly confused. Right then I guess she realized she confused me. "It's not so much that as it is that I'm scared that if people know our business that something will go wrong and we will break up and I really love Joseph and I don't want to hurt him" I looked at her and said "I don't know about you but I think some risks are worth taking anyways and to be honest I don't think that people knowing your business would make a difference because really it just all depends on how much you love each other" with that I got up and started to walk away so I could let her think about what I said. I walked In the room to see everyone looking at me. Before I said anything I sat next to Rydel and then Rose walked in.

P.o.v Rose

I walked back into the room and before anyone could say anything about what had just happened, I spoke. "Sorry about what happened its kind of a long story... Well sort of... Not really but I think you get it." I said awkwardly as I headed back to where I was sitting before. When I sat down I began to explain everything. "Ok well I wasn't going to say this but well... I have a boyfriend and the reason I didn't say anything before Was because we wanted to keep it on the down low and the reason I left the room crying was because all of the thoughts jumbled in my head about my relationship and I guess it was just a lot for my mind to handle, causing me to be the emotional wreck that I just was." After everyone processed what I had just told them they congratulated me on my new relationship and then we decided to watch a movie. Ross and I sat on the floor, There is clearly something going on between Riker and Stevie whether they know it or not because they are like totally cuddling right now, Amy and Rydel were cuddled up nice and close and I have to say I believe they are totally perfect for eachother. The last thing I noticed caught me a bit off guard. Rocky and Ellington were cuddling. The movie we decided to watch was divergent. About a third of the way through the movie I noticed that Stevie and Riker wandered off somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

P.o.v Stevie

After having Rose explain her situation to us we decided to watch a movie, I was really happy because I was sitting next to Riker, we started the movie and the next thing you know I feel an arm sneak it's way over my shoulders, and without thinking about what I was doing I scooted a little closer to him and put me head on his chest, and I even wrapped my arms around his torso. I was trying to focus on the movie but it was kind of difficult considering Riker was totally invading my personal bubble which I don't mind at all but still. After a while things started getting a bit heated between us and with that we came to a mutual agreement that we would move to his room.

P.o.v Amy

I was curled up with Rydel watching divergent, almost asleep might I add, until I heard the sound of people getting up. I would get up to check it out but I'm too comfortable to move right now. I looked up at Rydel and I whispered "babe..." she looked at me "yeah?" she asked me sounding concerned for a second. "who was that that got up? I'm too comfortable to move to see who left." she looked at me kind of confused. "Stevie and Riker, why?"

"just curious." I replied. With that I rested my head back Down and fell asleep.

P.o.v Riker

Stevie and I were on our way to my room. We got in there and the second we got through the door I closed the door. The second the door closed I smashed my lips up against hers. With that I laid her down on the bed and brushed my lips against hers lightly in attempt of being a tease "stop being a tease" she said quietly. Listening to what she said I kissed her with as much passion as I possibly could. Things began to get heated. All of a sudden I felt Stevie staging at my shirt clearly trying to pull it off of me. I parted from the kiss, but only for long enough to remove my shirt. After that we went back to kissing and my fingers were shaking trying to get the button and zipper of her jeans so I could pull them off of her. I could tell she noticed I was struggling a bit because she pulled away from the kiss and took her jeans off. After she took her jeans off she began to undo mine. Once my jeans were off we were left with me in nothing but my boxers, and Stevie in her bra and underwear. I started massaging her breasts through her bra. The next thing you know she snapped back to her senses and said "you do realize your family is downstairs and can probably hear us right?" with that I stood up and said "hold on a second" with that I walked up to my docking station, put my phone on it, and put some really loud music on hoping it will block out any other possible sounds.

P.o.v Rydel

I was watching the movie with my family while Amy was lying comfortably in my arms probably nearing sleep. All of a sudden I heard the sound of someone getting up. I would have payed no mind to it If Amy hadn't asked me who it was that got up. After I checked to see who got up I looked down at Amy and said "stevie and Riker, why?" she looked satisfied with my answer and she replied by saying "just curious" right after that she put her head back down on my chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. With that I kissed the side of her head and proceeded to watch the movie. Shortly after, the movie had finished. Amy was still asleep and Riker and Stevie weren't back yet. something about Riker and stevie's absence at the moment seemed a little odd to me. it wouldnt usually seem odd but the fact that about a minute ago i heard music blasting from riker's room. i dont think anyone else could really hear the music but i can and i am pretty sure i know what it means. the last time this type of situation happened riker brought a girl home we were all watching a movie together and part way through the movie they went upstairs and then they slept together. im kinda scared for stevie because i know she really likes him and what happened after riker slept with the other girl was he left her. he literally just had sex with her and said they were through, the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

p.o.v Amy

im on the couch at the lynch's house cuddling with Rydel still from when we were watcing the movie. i woke up to find that rydel and i were the only ones in the room. everyone must have gone out. thats what i thought happened until Stevie and Riker came running down the stairs. baed by their reaction of seeing us on the couch i would imagine that they thought they would be coming down here to find no one home. clearly they were wrong, and i actually was wrong as well considering i thought Rydel and i were the only ones four of us stayed in silence. it was sort of an awkward silence since i know that rydel knows what happened between Riker and Stevie, i know what happened between them, and i have a feeling that they know that we know. i would break the silence but i dont know what to say. the next thing you know, Stevie's phone buzzed. she checked her phone and said "well i have to go, my mom is here to pick me up!" with that she said goodbye to us, kissed riker on the cheek and left. The second the door closed behind Stevie, Rydel just began this full out rage towards Riker. this was a side of her i have never seen and it is also a side of her i never thought i would see. "LOOK! I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DID LAST NIGHT! DONT YOU DARE LET IT END THE WAY IT DID WITH THAT POOR INNOCENT GIRL YOU HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH!" i was looking at rydel very slightly confused and very shocked at the same time. meanwhile Riker had probably the most guilty look on his face. I could tell he was way too in shock by the outburst to say anything because first of all he wasnt saying anything and second of all he was stiff as a board. Rydel continued yelling at riker and i swar i never thought i would say it but rydel is actually scaring me a bit.

p.o.v Rydel

if you havent already guessed why im yelling at riker like this, its because the girl he had a one night stand with was a really close friend of mine at the time. of course we dont really talk much because riker just had to go and fuck everything up, literally. i swear if he does this withstevie i will never forgive him, especially since i havent really fully forgiven him for what he did before. it was actually a good two to three weeks before i could even look him in the eye after that.

P.o.v Riker

It's been nearly a month since rydel has even looked at me. I honestly never thought it would bug me this much but I really miss rydel. "look rydel..." I trailed off which caused an awkward pause. "I know what I did before with your friend, but Stevie is different. I have feelings for her and I'd never hurt her, and I'd never do anything to hurt you like that again either because I care about the both of you too much to do that!" she looked at me as if she was conflicted. As if she couldn't choose between wanting to slap me as hard as she possibly could in the face, or if she wanted to consider what I had just said. After about a minute or so of this awkward silence she came up and hugged me. When she hugged me tho she started saying something quietly. "If you ever hurt Stevie or leave her or cause her any kind of emotional or physical pain I will personally kick your ass!" after she said that I pulled away and made a terrified face and raised my hands in surrender. I know I sound like a total wuss right now not exactly seeming tough at the moment but when rydel gets mad she gets scary. Actually scary is a bit of an understatement to be completely honest. Anyways I'm just happy she's not going to kick my ass because I was telling the 100% truth when I said I love Stevie and I would never even think of hurting her. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Rydel speaking "Amy and I are spending the night at her place and we will be leaving shortly. Just thought I would give you a heads up."

P.o.v Rydel

"Amy and I are spending the night at her place and we will be leaving shortly. Just thought I would give you a heads up." I said hoping he wouldn't ask if we were going to be there just the two of us considering he has witnessed us doing things that you dont exactly want to witness and something may lead to something like that so lucky for me I am good at telling little white lies. I may not be good at telling big lies but I have to say I have gotten away with a few little white lies in the past and that is what I intend to do now. Right before I spoke Amy walked into the room hopefully planning on telling a little white lie. I cringed until I heard what she said. "my mom is out of town for a few days but my dad is there!" she said reassuringly. "alright then!" he said seeming satisfied with Amy's response. With that Amy and I headed off to my room to pack the few things that I would need for the night. As soon as we got into my room I shut the door and said "your dad isn't really there is he?" she looked at me as if the answer was supposed to be completely obvious. "no he's not, he barely ever is. To be honest it's kind of sad actually, I pretty much never see him, when I'm home he's working, and he gets called into work pretty much all the time." I looked at her with a pouty face. I got rid of the pouty face and then responded to her little rant about her dad by saying "oh what a shame!" I said it sarcastically of course considering my intentions which I believe are mutual. We were just about to leave to go to Amy's but I made sure that when she wasn't looking I slipped some sexy lingerie into my bag. After I was ready and had all of my stuff we headed to Amy's house.

P.o.v Amy

When Rydel and I showed up at my house we were the only ones home. We were greeted by my dog though. My dog can be the most annoying little shit but she's adorable, she's a little Yorkshire terrier pomeranian mix... Anyways. I kinda lost my train of thought right there. Ok so we are currently alone in my house... Just the two of us. It's the first time since everyone found out about us being together. At first we decided to hook up my docking station in the main area of the house so we could blast music and sing at the top of our lungs. (I love doing that when I'm home alone) after about an hour or so of that we got bored. We went into the living room and I put on the tv. Of course we both got bored of that pretty quickly considering nothing was on. That's when a random idea came to me. "let's play marry, fuck, kill!" I said sounding overly excited. She giggled at how excited I was about it. "who should go first?" I asked Delly. "how about you go first considering you suggested that we play it." she said suggestively. "ok then let me think" I began. "how about Sawyer Hartman, Connor Franta, and... Anna Kendrick!"I said knowing that they are all sexy people so her decision would be tough. The way she replied kind of caught me off guard a bit but it's fine considering I'm happy with how she responded. "how about we just forget them all and I fuck you instead." she said very seductively. Before I could even respond she had her lips crushed against mine. She was pushing me back towards the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

P.o.v Rose

I was getting ready for a date with Joseph when all of a sudden I got a text. I picked up my phone to see who the text was from and it was from Amy. The text said "yes! Finally! First night alone with rydel since everyone found out we were together!" at first I didn't exactly know how to respond because I knew exactly what her intentions were and frankly it's a tad disturbing. Finally I thought of a relatively decent reply. "ha ha nice, you two have fun" I sent the text and then began to type out another one "I have to go now, I have to get ready for my date with Joseph tonight."I sent that text and right after that I got a text back saying "will do!" followed by a text that said "you two have fun tonight as well then! Bye!" with that I proceeded to get ready for my date with Joseph.

P.o.v Riker

I sat at home watching tv or actually doing anything to occupy myself for that matter. I bet you are probably thinking 'what in the hell is he so worried about.' well it's that I still don't particularly like the idea of Rydel dating Amy, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Amy, and I'm not homophobic either. I just find it hard to wrap my head around the concept of my only sister being bisexual.

P.o.v Rydel

Amy and I were going to play marry, fuck, kill, but I had something better in mind. "how about sawyer hartman, Connor Franta, and... Anna Kendrick!" she said. I looked at her biting my lip seductively. "how about we just forget them all and I fuck you instead!" I said seductively while I crushed my lips against hers. Our lips began to move in sync. with that I started pushing her towards the bed. I had her lying down on her back near the end of the bed. I kissed her with so much passion that I knew she would want more. I pulled from the kiss and said "I'll be right back" in a sexy tone. With that I got off of amy and grabbed my bag and headed off to the bathroom. I grabbed the lingerie out of my bag that I grabbed at my house when amy wasn't looking. I quickly put it on considering I knew If I took much longer Amy would go insane. I walked back into Amy's room but this time walked sexily over to her. i got onto the bed, and climbed my way ontop of her. after i was ontop of amy you would of thought i would just kiss her but i felt like being a tease. i brushed my lips ever so lightly against hers. i could tell she wanted more because she groaned as if she were pissed off at the fact that i was teasing her. with that i decided i wasnt going to tease her anymore just yet. i started kissing down her neck leaving hickeys here and there. she was moaning like crazy from pleasure and i could feel the vibration on my lips which the combination of the vibration and her moaning turned me on even more. i started tugging at her shirt trying to take it off because i think we all know that the only thing her shirt was doing was that it was getting in the way. after a few seconds of struggling with her shirt she pulled away for just long enough to pull her shirt off and throw it on the floor. With that she clung to me again and I continued to kiss and suck at her neck. After that she pushed me onto my back. She kissed me and I felt her tongue against my teeth asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and allowed her tongue access. Our tongues fought for dominance. We fought for a good five minutes before I gave in. Her tongue explored my mouth. Don't get me wrong I really enjoyed it but I prefer when I'm in control. At first I was trying to think of possible ways in this situation to gain back dominance. I have an idea! With that I started to slowly move my hands down her body. I began to undo her jeans. Once I got the button and zipper opened I stuck my hand in her underwear and began to play with her clit. This of course drove her nuts! I could tell she was trying so hard to stay in dominance. Every time that I felt that she was closer to gaining full control I would add another finger. This went on until I finally was fisting her. At this point I had gained back dominance. Yes! My plan worked. things were getting are now to the point that we are fisting Eachother at the same time and holy shit does it ever feel amazing. Not long after we both began fisting each other we both came at the same time and collapsed. After that we fell asleep in each others arms.

P.o.v Rose

After 20 minutes or so I was ready for my date with Joseph. He picked me up and we went to the movies. I asked him what movie we were going to see but he refused to tell me. We got to the theatre and he paid. When I heard him say the name of the movie I got really excited "two tickets for the fault in our stars please" I wanted to see the movie really bad because I read the book and it was absolutely amazing. We got some snacks and found our seats. When we found a good place in the theatre to sit, we sat down and soon after, the movie began. By the end of the movie I was crying into joseph's shoulder. He was trying to comfort me by hugging me and stroking my hair. I know it seems crazy that I need that much comfort after a movie but the fault in our stars is a very sad movie. After I calmed down, we headed off to my house so he could drop me off at home. When we got to my house he opened the door for me and helped me out of the car like the gentleman he is. He walked me to the front door of my house. It was very quiet. I guess everyone was asleep which would make sense considering how late it is. "I had a great time tonight" Joseph said while kissing my forehead lightly "me too!" I replied with a quiet happy tone in my voice. "see you at school!" he said before walking off. "see you at school!" I replied secretly hoping he would walk back and kiss me, but let's face it, that only happens in the movies. Just as that thought was going through my head, my thoughts were interrupted by his lips on mine.


	13. Chapter 13

P.o.v Ellington

I had just finished talking to Riker. After that I walked into the Lynch's tv room where Rocky was alone playing Mario kart. " you know Mario Kart isn't nearly as fun when you play it alone." I said hoping he would let me join him. Luckily for me he paused the game, and told me to sit down as he handed me a controller. For some reason to me it kind of sounded as of he was flirting with me. Im totally fine with it though because I love him. We began playing Mario kart. I kicked his ass at the first race and then he just came right back the next race and kicked mine. We spent the rest of the day playing video games. Oddly enough we weren't interrupted at all. At about 8:00pm we both just felt like watching Tv. Usually you would think that we would sit on separate couches while watching tv considering we aren't in a relationship or anything but just as I was about to scoot over so I could give Rocky some space, I stood up to move over but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down "lie down with me?" he asked sounding pretty hopeful that I would lie with him. We were lying on the couch watching tv while basically spooning. I swear if someone walked in right now they would think something was going on between us. Who am I kidding it's clear that he wants to be more than friends and I want to be more than friends as well.

P.o.v Rocky

I was playing mario kart when all of a sudden Ellington walked in and said "you know it isn't nearly as fun when you play it alone." I kind of smiled to myself at that because I knew that was his way of asking if he could play too. with that I told him to sit down. For some reason the way I said it sounded kind of seductive. I mean I do love him but I find it odd that I managed to make something as simple as that sound seductive. I honestly didn't think it was really possible, to tell the truth. Anyways. He sat down next to me and we played video games all day. Surprisingly we didn't have any interruptions. At about 8:00pm we both got bored of playing video games and we decided to watch tv. He stood up and was about to go sit on the other couch but before he was able to walk away I grabbed his hand. I pulled him back down and said "lie with me?" i know we aren't dating but I know he has a thing for me and I have a thing for him too. In fact I don't just have a thing for him, I'm in love with him. We were lying on the couch watching tv and spooning. I Would spend the rest of eternity with him in my arms if I could. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. All of a sudden Ellington looks up at me and says "Rocky, I love you" at first I didn't know how to respond because I was always hoping he did it it was the first time I had ever heard him say it. Especially considering I wasn't even one hundred percent sure if he even liked me back but now I know that he loves me. "I love you too." I said while holding him tighter.

P.o.v Ellington

"Rocky, I love you" I said with a slightly shaky voice. "I love you too." he said to me while wrapping his arms tighter around me. We ended up falling asleep like that. We slept on the couch like that for a good hour or two. I know it was roughly that long because we were woken up to the flash of a camera around 11:00pm. "sorry for waking you, you guys just looked so cute!" at first I wasn't quite sure who it was but as my eyes adjusted to the light I realized it was Stormie. Considering it was really late I decided I was going to just stay here in the guest bedroom. I would stay in Rocky's room but he shares a room with Riker so I kind of figured that might not be a good idea considering if he woke up and saw Rocky and I in the same bed he would probably flip shit. once I got to the guest bedroom I got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep while dreaming of Rocky.

P.o.v Rocky

After Ellington and I were woken up from the flash of a camera I soon realized it was because mom was taking a picture of us. "sorry for waking you, you guys just looked so cute!" she said after that Ellington went off to the guest bedroom and I went up to mine and Riker's room. Lucky for me he was asleep so he would question me about anything just incase he happened to see Ellington and I on the couch sleeping because if he did I would be definitely be getting questioned by him about it tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

P.o.v Ellington

When I woke up I got out of bed and walked out of the guest bedroom into the kitchen. Rocky walked into the kitchen at the same time as I did. We walked in to see everyone crowded around looking at something that everyone thought was cute except Riker. Well it wasn't that he didn't find it cute it's just that he was flipping out saying things like "when did this happen!?" and "I swear if he breaks his heart!" you guessed it right, Stormie is showing everyone the picture of Rocky and I from last night on the couch.

P.o.v Rocky

I walked into the kitchen after I got up to find my family crouded around looking at something. I wasn't quite sure what it was until I heard Riker saying things like "when did this happen!?" and "I swear if he breaks his heart!" at that moment I knew that mom was showing the others the picture she took of Ellington and I from last night. At this point I had noticed that Ellington was up as well and had the same reaction that I did. Considering they have seen the picture I'm sure it would be fine if we held hands even though we aren't officially together yet. I say yet as apposed to just leaving it at us not being together because I intend on asking Ellington tonight if he will be my boyfriend.

P.o.v Ellington

I noticed that Rocky was walking over to me. He didn't say anything, instead he just grabbed my hand and we laced our fingers together and he pulled me towards his family. "so are you two like official now?" Riker asked. I was about to answer but before I could say anything Rocky spoke. "we aren't official yet." he began. At this point he was staring me directly in the eyes "I wasn't planning on doing this until tonight but, Ellington I love you more than you could ever imagine, through my eyes you are absolutely perfect, flawless even, all I want is to be able to spend every day with you for the rest of my life and I want you to be mine forever. Will you Ellington Lee Ratliff, be my Boyfriend." as Rocky finished talking I was completely speechless. I couldn't form words at all. What he said was just so amazing. Instead of saying yes considering how speechless I was and currently still am, I kissed him with so much passion that he would clearly know I want to be his forever. At that point I didn't care that Rocky's entire family was watching us. We pulled away from the kiss and that's when Riker said "now Ellington if you hurt my brother just know I'll be coming after ya" he said sounding like he was joking but we all knew he was serious.

P.o.v Riker

Wow my sister has a girlfriend and now one of my three brothers has a boyfriend that happens to be my best friend! I did not see that coming. After that I spoke "Now Ellington, if you hurt my brother just know I'll be coming after ya" I may have sounded like I was joking because of the way I said it but I'm being entirely serious.

P.o.v Rose

i woke up and i really didnt feel like going to school today. im not sick or anything its just i really dont feel like going. i asked my mom if i could just not go and maybe if Amy convinces her parents to let her stay home too we could hang out and talk about our weekend. i picked up my phone to text Amy "im going to ask my mom if i can just ditch school today so we could chill, you should ask your mom if you could stay home today too." i sent that text and waited for a reply. once i got a reply i looked at the text and it said "yeah sure let me just ask my mom, maybe i could get dells to text her mom to see if she could skip too" i aswered by saying "yeah totally that would be so fun!" not long after that i got a text saying that she could skip school and that Rydel could too. now all i have to do is ask my mom if i can skip. now that i think about it i probably should have done that first, i thought to myself. anyways i walked out of my room to find my mom getting ready for work. "hey mom would it be ok if i skipped school today to hang out with Amy and Rydel? i promise i will catch up on my school work tomorrow!" right when i thought she was going to say no she actually said it was ok. With that i texted Amy asking who's house we should meet up at. i got a reply that said "can we just meet at my house cause dells is already here" i read the text and replied by saying "shes been there all weekend hasnt she?" after that i got a reply saying "ha ha yeah and you can come over whenever." i kinda goggled at her text and then quickly replied saying i would be right over.

p.o.v Rydel

ive been at amy's house all weekend and now we get to skip schol to hang out! how awesome is that! Rose is on her way over and Amy and i are getting doing our morning routine. after we finished our morning routine we went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. At first neither of us had an idea of what to make but then after about a minute we looked at eachother and spoke at the same time "pancakes!" we said excitedly. after that we began to make the pancake batter. a few minutes after we got the first few pancakes going it began to smell really good in here. all of a sudden Rose walks through the door saying "man it smells really good in here. "yeah i know we are making pancakes!" i said excitedly. with that we went about our day. we ate some pancakes and had left overs so we just put them in bags to go in the fridge. after that i told my mom we were heading downtown for the afternoon. we rounded up the few things that we would be talking with us for the day and headed out to my car. when we got downtown the first thing we did was go to starbucks because lets be real, even though its expensive its amazing. after we were done at starbucks we just walked through different stores looking at stuff. we were all getting kind of bored and we were just about ready to go back to amys house when she spoke. "before we go back to my house we absolutely have to go to kiwi kraze." throughout the day we were gossiping because thats just what girls do. all of a sudden i get a text. i checked my phone and it was a picture from mom. i opened the text to look at the picture she sent me. it was a picture of rocky and ellington asleep on the couch together and it was captioned 'they made it official this morning'.

p.o.v Amy

we were gossiping about random things and all of a sudden Rydel's phone goes off and he pulls it out to check it. she looked at it and read the caption "they made it official this morning" Rose and i gave her curious looks. "who made what official this morning?" I asked curiously. She turned her phone towards us to show us the picture. "awwwwwww that's adorable!" I said. After rydel showed us that picture we literally could not stop talking about how cute it was. our origonal plan after kiwi kraze was to go back to my house but instead we came to a mutual agreement that we would pay a little visit to the new couple so we could say congrats.


	15. Chapter 15

six years later

p.o.v Rose

Joseph and I have been dating for six years now. We actually have a date planned for tonight in honor of it. We have reservations for tonight at a really nice restaurant. I think he might be planning to propose tonight but I'm not quite sure. I just decided to not think about because I know if I do I might get my hopes up. i began to get ready for dinner with joseph. i had to find the perfect outfit. i spent most of the time looking for an outfit because usually when im getting ready for a date the thing that takes me the most time is to pick an outfit. after i found the perfect outfit to wear on the date i was ready in no time. Apparently joseph had really good timing because just as i was walking out of my room i heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see my amazing boyfriend all dressed up. we got to the restarant and went to our seats. we were talking and we ordered some champagne. Before our champagne came I excused myself from the table to use the ladies room. When I came back to the table I noticed that our champagne was at our table. I sat down in my seat. I was just about to take a sip of my champagne when all of a sudden I noticed something at the bottom of my glass. A ring. There is a diamond ring at the bottom of my glass. With that he took the ring out of the glass and got down on one knee and said "Rose Sebastian, you are the love of my life, but you are also my best friend, I want to be with you forever and always! Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" when he was saying this I had tears in my eyes from the amount of happiness I am currently experiencing. "Yes!" I said while hugging him we pulled from the hug and he put the Ring on my finger. After the ring was on my finger we shared a long passionate kiss, not caring if people were watching.

P.o.v Rocky

Two years have passed since Ellington and I got engaged. The both of us are really excited because today is our wedding day. We decided to have a traditional wedding. Since usually girls have brides Maids and the maid of honor and guys have the groomsmen and the best man we decided that our groomsmen would be Ross, and Joseph, and the best man would be Riker. Ross and I were in the same room so that he could cater to my needs and then Joseph was in another room with Ellington, and Riker was kind of going back and fourth between the two rooms. All of a sudden Ross was needed at the altar. As he left I was kind of panicking and when Riker came in to check on me he noticed. "are you ok Rocky?" he asked sounding concerned "yeah I'm just a little nervous, that's all" he looked at me with a comforting smile "you will be fine, I know Ellington truly loves you as much as you love him and if not then he definitely loves you more. I know I never told you this but literally every time me and Ellington have conversations just the two of us he always tells me how much he loves you and how he can't even imagine life without you" after that dad came in to tell us it was time. With that the three of us headed to the altar. When we got to the altar the wedding began. "we have gathered here today to join Rocky Lynch and Ellington Ratliff" the priest began to say. To be completely honest I wasn't listening until the priest said "now repeat after me" after that portion of the ceremony we began the vows. I said my vows first " Ellington, I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.

I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.

I promise to try to be on time.

But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.

I love you." I said as I began to get emotional because this was the best day of my life. After I said my vows Ellington began to say his "Rocky,You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." after that the priest spoke again "I now pronounce you to be married, you may now kiss if you so choose" i lifted Ellington's face up with my fingers and kissed him passionately.

Four months later

P.o.v Amy

Today Is the day that I am getting married to the love of my life. Both Rydel and I are obviously very excited because we have been waiting for this day for about four months now. I know that Four months is considered a short period of time to plan a wedding and get everything ready but somehow Rydel and I managed to do it. Right now we are in the church getting ready. Last week we decided we wouldn't sleep in the same bed for the full week before the wedding. Trust me it was not too easy for me. Considering we now own an apartment which we live in together we have been sleeping in the same bed since we bought that apartment. I don't know about Rydel but I had a tough time sleeping this past week. I usually fall asleep to the combination of the smell of perfume that comes off of her and the sound of her heartbeat which I can't have any of that unless we are sleeping in the same bed. Anyways I am getting ready for my wedding Rose Is going back and forth between the two rooms to check up on us and meanwhile Stevie is in the other room with Rydel. Me on the other hand I am in this room with a friend of mine that I actually met through a person that I used to be friends with. This person who is currently one of the Brides maids is named Natalie. I thought it would be perfect because we are the kind of friends that even if we barely talk we manage to stay friends. So Natalie was helping me get ready. After I was ready Rose came in to get Natalie. That left me alone to wait a few minutes. As I waited I began to get really nervous. I'm not going to allow myself to go into this cliche situation where the bride breaks down from being so nervous and then she asks the maid of honor if she is doing the right thing getting married and then the maid of honor goes into this who thing asking if you truly loved the person and if the person lived you back and if you love each other that getting married is the right thing to do. I'm not going to let that happen. All of a sudden my father came to get me and I would assume mark has is either going to get Rydel right now or Rydel may already be waiting for me at the altar. My father and I walked down the isle as the music played. We reached the end of the isle and that's when my dad kissed me on the cheek and went to sit down with my mom. The ceremony began when the priest said "we have gathered here today to join Rydel Lynch and Amy Michael" the priest did a little introduction and then we began the important parts of the ceremony. It came up to the part where the priest said "repeat after me" we went through that part and then came the vows. I went first. "Rydel, I love you more than you will ever know, I vow to prove how much I love you every single day, I vow to stay by your side and support all of your decisions, and I vow to be there when you need me, because I love you and I always will." after I said that I felt a lump I'm my throat as if I was going to cry from all the joy and excitement the day has brought. "Amy, I vow to love you for as long as I live, I vow to sing you to sleep whenever I can because I know how much you love it, and I vow to be the best friend, companion, and lover to you that I could ever possibly be, I love you." after the vows were said the priest said "I now pronounce you to be married, you may now kiss if you so choose" with that she cupped my face in her hands and we kissed.


End file.
